Bonnie & Clyde
by janiejones77
Summary: Une courte nouvelle sur Bonnie Parker et Clyde Barrow.


**BONNIE & CLYDE**

L'air était aride, sans aucun souffle de vent pour faire craquer les branches sèches des rares arbres qui bordaient la longue route sinueuse. Poussiéreuse et déserte, elle s'étendait à perte de vue, au-delà de la courbe prononcée, plus loin, où reposait une bouteille de Coca-Cola abandonnée là par un conducteur qui venait tout juste d'entrer en Oklahoma, poursuivant inlassablement sa ballade.

Partout où le regard se portait, ce n'était que prés blonds se détachant sur le ciel bleu azur. Les poteaux télégraphiques couraient le long de la route, sinistres croix de bois sur lesquelles des corbeaux étaient perchés. Ça et là, se dressait des clôtures de fer rouillées, victimes des intempéries. Le silence était pesant, les oiseaux étaient muets, aucun train ne sifflait quelque part au loin dans les champs.

Si quelqu'un se serait trouvé là pour tendre l'oreille, il aurait pu entendre le bruit caractéristique d'une voiture, qui approchait à grande vitesse. Bientôt, elle apparut dans la courbe, soulevant un nuage de poussière dans son sillage, scintillant sous le soleil du Missouri.

La voiture – une Ford 1932– était d'une couleur indéfinissable sous l'aveuglante luminosité. Cinq personnes se trouvaient à son bord, entassés tant bien que mal dans le véhicule étouffant. Au volant, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux traits décidés et portant un chapeau blanc, fixait résolument la route des yeux, une cigarette pendue aux lèvres. À ses côtés, une jolie femme aux cheveux blonds brillants sur lesquels tranchaient un béret noir, avait un bras passé par la fenêtre ouverte de la Ford et regardait le paysage défiler sous son regard bleu, dans des éclairs de couleurs étourdissants.

Il s'agissait de Clyde Barrow et Bonnie Parker, ces deux écorchés de la vie que les forces de la police pourchassaient inlassablement cet été-là. Sur la banquette arrière, à travers un épais nuage de fumée, se trouvaient deux hommes, le premier, aux cheveux foncés et clairsemés et aux yeux rieurs, tenait un cigare à la main. Le deuxième, beaucoup plus jeune et moins impressionnant avec sa chevelure à la couleur indéfinie, tenait une arme sur ses genoux noueux. Au centre, prenait place une femme frêle et nerveuse, la femme du premier, tenant un appareil-photo Kodak dernier modèle entre ses mains.

Ils étaient Buck et Blanche Barrow et W.D. Jones. Avec Bonnie et Clyde, ils formaient ce que les flics avaient baptisés le gang Barrow, recherché à travers tout le pays. Les Américains, en manque de sensations fortes et voulant entendre parler d'autre chose que de la grande dépression, épluchaient les journaux sans relâche, à la recherche d'un article – ou mieux, d'une photo – de Bonnie Parker et Clyde Barrow. Ils avaient eus de quoi se mettre sous la dent quand tous les quotidiens du pays avaient publiés la photo du célèbre couple avec un officier des Texas Rangers qu'ils avaient désarmé et capturé pour immortaliser ce moment.

Bonnie lissa sa jupe noire d'un geste excédé et s'alluma une cigarette, la portant à ses lèvres rouges. Perché sur sa tête, le béret dégageait une chaleur presque insupportable, celle que la jeune femme avait appris à apprivoiser bien des années avant, la chaleur torride du Texas. Sèche, irritante et violente.

Au loin, les montagnes bleues, se profilaient sur l'herbe verte presque turquoise. Ils croisèrent quelques fermes peintes en rouge, arborant des enseignes de Pepsi-Cola usés sur leurs côtés. Là-bas, dans les champs, des gens vivaient une vie normale, sans se douter que le gang Barrow filait à vive allure sur la route qui coulait devant eux.

Ils étaient irréels, ils étaient des caïds, la police à leurs trousses. Leur vie semblait romanesque, à fuir la loi à travers les États-Unis, tirant sur les flics qui se trouvaient sur leur passage, ces flics dont on ne retenait que les coups de fusils inutiles. Ils étaient idéalisés, l'idéal du rêve américain, ceux qui avaient trouvés leur propre façon de remédier à la grande dépression. Pourtant, comme Bonnie l'écrira dans un de ses poèmes, Clyde avait prononcé ces mots : « La liberté pour moi, c'est fini. » C'était fini pour eux tous, plus jamais ils n'auraient la chance de reposer en paix, pas même quand on pleurerait la mort de Bonnie et Clyde.


End file.
